Broken Trust
by ivy45663
Summary: What happens when the man who is supposed to protect and love you, suddenly turns into the man you fear and despise?  What happens with the family you thought was rock solid starts to crumble?  Let's join the Curtis family and find out.  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN TRUST

Hey everyone here is my newest story. Hope you like it. I always wondered how far someone would go to protect a loved one, now I know.

Ages are as follows:

**DARRY- 19**

**SODA- 15/16**

**PONYBOY- 8**

**JOHNNY- 14**

**DALLY- 18**

**STEVE- 16**

**TWO-BIT- 18**

Please read and review.

The white house the Curtis's lived in was small for the family of five, but they didn't mind. It had been a house filled with love and laughter, but then something changed and the oldest son's life became a living hell. He took comfort in the fact that no one knew his secret shame and Darry Curtis would continue to do anything he could to protect his little brothers; even if it meant sacrificing himself. Over the last few years the kind, loving father had become a cold, cruel man that his boys seemed to tiptoe around because they never knew what might set him off. Thankfully he seemed content to vent his wrath on Darry, who did his best to shield the younger boys and his mother from the bruises and pain he endured. Darry knew that his friends saw the marks and the haunted look in his icy, blue eyes, but no one ever brought it up except Tim and Dally. Somehow Darry always managed to change the subject when they did.

Darry had been hanging out at his buddies all day, but when he could put it off no longer, he left. A short while later, he walked up the steps of his Mother's house and pushed the door open slowly.

"Mama," he called softly.

"Darry," his Mom answered from the living room. "You're late," she admonished her son.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," he said hugging her before glancing at his sour looking Father, who was sitting in his easy chair.

"Your Mother was worried," Darrel said.

"I got here as soon as I could," Darry told them.

"Tim said that you left awhile ago," Ruth told him quietly.

"I needed to think," Darry mumbled under his breath. Ruth looked at him as he sighed, hoping a fight wouldn't break out between him and Darrel. He hadn't come home right away because the teen needed time to think. He realized that he held a lot of resentment for his father. A man he'd once admired and loved. Darry's sore body reminded him all that was left of that feeling was fear and distrust.

"Your Mother wanted to wait dinner on you, but the boys were hungry. They are in bed now," Darrel informed him anger in his eyes.

"I told you this morning that I would probably be late. How are the kids?" Darry asked because between college and work, he didn't get to see much of them. Soda would be 16 soon and Pony was only eight.

"My boys are fine," Darry didn't miss the sarcasm in Darrel's voice.

"Is he home yet?" Ponyboy's small voice stopped the argument bubbling inside Darry as he heard his little brother's excited shout; and turned as he rushed to him. Darry grinned and felt Pony's arms wrap around him.

"Darry, I'm so glad you're home," he said as Darry hugged him back.

"Me too kiddo, what have you been up to?" he asked before noticing the look on their Father's face.

"You should be in bed," Darrel said standing up. Seeing the hurt expression on his brother's face, Darry was quick to speak up.

"Come on, I'll go with you and we'll do something tomorrow," he promised.

"Soda too?" Pony wanted to know.

"Soda too," Darry repeated.

Pony scampered back to his room so Darry could tuck him in and sit by his bed a few minutes.

20 minutes later, Darry walked back into the family room. Ruth was no where to be seen, but noises were coming from the kitchen. Darrel was still in his easy chair.

"I don't appreciate you encouraging the boy to disobey me," Darrel spoke in a less than friendly tone.

"I wasn't doing that. I merely said that I would spend the day with my brothers," Darry bit out.

"Why don't you spend the day with me instead? We can do anything you want," Darrel said.

"Not going to happen," the dark-haired greaser told his father.

"Why not? Why can't you spend time with your Dad?" Ruth asked quietly entering the room.

"I don't want to get into that, Dad knows why Mom, and that's all that matters," Darry tried to explain without telling her why.

"Go ahead and tell her the truth," Darrel taunted his oldest son.

"All right, I don't want to be around him," he admitted.

Darrel jumped up. "You will show me the proper respect that I deserve," he shouted coldly before slapping the teen. Darry didn't even flinch.

"My respect is earned, not demanded. You had it once and you know why you lost it, so don't pull that crap with me," looking at Ruth, he said "Mama, I'm going to Tim's. Tell the kids I'll be back to see them," he crossed the room to the door.

"You better not leave your Mother upset like this," Darrel snapped.

"I'm sorry Mama, I'll be here tomorrow," with that said Darry opened the door and closed it inaudibly behind him.

The still night was shattered the closer he got to Shepard's house; the noise was almost ear-splitting. Darry made his way into the house and found his buddy in a card game. After turning down the invitation to join them, he looked toward the stairs and when the tough greaser nodded, he walked into Tim's room where he sat on the bed. He didn't have long to wait before the door opened and he was tossed a cold beer.

"Man, he got you good this time. Do you want to talk about it?" Tim inquired sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Nope, same ole thing; no sense rehashing it," Darry said taking a long swig of beer.

"I thought you were going to move out of there?" Dally said from the door.

"I want to, but I don't want to leave the boys to deal with Dad," he replied curtly.

"Darry, you need to worry about you and let everyone else take care of themselves," Dally advised wisely.

"Dal, I can't just forget that I have brothers. Soda and especially Pony wouldn't be able to fight back. Dad would hurt them, but you are right; I need to do something," Darry told them looking at the wall.

Delanie came over and they talked about it. They decided that Darry would move out and rent a two-bedroom apartment with her. He knew that his parents would be mad and his brothers crushed, but he needed to get away from the man his Father had become. Delanie and Darry left soon after, going back to her place.

Delanie watched Darry wishing he would lie back down instead of getting dressed. They had been seeing each other about 5 months and when ever she asked him to spend the night, Darry got a disturbed look in his icy, blue eyes and he made excuses to leave. Tonight, however, she was determined to help Darry face his demons.

"Stay with me tonight Darry," she said softly.

"I can't Dennie, Dad wants me home," he told her somberly tying his shoes.

"You Dad don't have to know, tell him that you were at Tim's", she said sitting up. He shook his head and sat by her on the unkempt bed. He stood and walked to the living room.

"Darry, how can we go any further in our relationship if you don't trust me? Why are you afraid to spend the night with me? Why are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked as Darry stared at the floor, before looking at her.

"Yeah, I know that you can't sleep. What's the worst that could happen, you wake up in my arms?" she wanted to know.

The 19 year old looked at his best friend and lover wondering how to make her see that he did want to stay with her, yet the dreams that came every night stopped him.

"Deenie, I would love to wake up in your arms, but…." He stopped.

"Here comes the famous but, tell me what?" she said holding his gaze.

Darry knew that he had to tell Delanie the truth.

"Well as you said I don't sleep well at night, lately I've been having nightmares and I wake up screaming and fighting. I didn't want you to know so I've been making excuses not to stay," he finally told her.

Delanie gently touched his face. "Do you want to stay, honey?" she asked him.

"More than anything," he told her.

"All right so tonight you stay with me. I'll hold you. Come on," she held out her hand, Darry took it and let her lead him back to the bedroom.

Once both were lying down, she pulled him so his head was resting on her and he could hear the steady beat of her heart.

"Don't be scared now, you need to rest. I've got you, nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here," she promised.

Not knowing what to say, Darry kept quiet. He tried to relax. The man fought it as long as he could, but finally gave in as Delanie held him tight; assuring him that he was safe, making him look at her.

"Baby, look at me. No one is here except us, no one can hurt you. Go to sleep," so Darry closed his eyes confident that at least for now, this moment in time, he wouldn't be hurt.

Hoping against hope that he wouldn't be plagued with dreams, Darry woke up in a cold sweat begging not to be hurt anymore.

"You're all right; go back to sleep," Delanie murmured to him, but he stood and got dressed.

"I'm going home now, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied following him to the door so she could lock it.

It was 1:30AM when Darry ended up back at home. He was still slightly buzzed and so tired. Everyone was in bed as Darry started to his room; he stopped to check on the boys. Pony stirred and cried out in his sleep, so he eased down on the bed; pulling the younger boy into his arms. Soda sat up and yawned, blinking at them.

"Shh… go back to sleep," he crooned to Pony. Soda stood up and stumbled over to them, crawling under the covers. Darry held them both and watched the door until his eyes grew heavy and he to fell asleep.

"Pony, don't wake your brother up," Ruth told him again trying to keep the happy child quiet. Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny were on the porch waiting while Soda hurriedly ate breakfast, and then went to join them. He stopped at the door.

"Pony, we're going to play ball, come with us until Darry gets up," he told him. Pony agreed and they ran outside. Ruth cleaned the kitchen and went to start laundry. Darry sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and padding into the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is over, don't expect your mother to cook for you, since you should have been up to eat with us," Darrel said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not expecting anything," Darry told him tiredly.

"Darry, I went to make your bed, but it's already made," Ruth said kissing him good morning.

"I didn't stay there," he said hugging her. "Pony was restless when I checked on them, so I decided to sleep with him," he said.

Darrel smirked because he knew the real reason his oldest son did that. He was protecting the younger children.

After a brief moment of indecision, Darry looked at his parents.

"I think that we need to talk," he told them. After they went into the living room and sat down, he started. "I've decided to move out," he broke the news quietly.

"I don't think so you ungrateful punk," Darrel bellowed out.

"Darrel, if Darry feels ready to be on his own, then we should support his decision," Ruth tried to soothe her fuming husband. "When will you be going?" she asked him.

"Probably next month if we find a bigger place; we want separate bedrooms. Mama, don't tell the boys; I want to," he told her watching Darrel stalk to his bedroom. Ruth followed and the next sound was of him slapping his wife and storming out of the house. When Ruth came out of the bedroom, her eyes were red.

"Everything will be okay son. If you need to be on your own, I understand and I'm behind you. Your Dad has never liked Delanie because he thinks that she puts on airs," she made excuses for her husband.

"I know, but if he would get to know her, he would see that she's not like that," Darry told her softly.

"Come here, sit and talk to me," Ruth told him.

"Mama, you understand why I have to do this, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Don't worry about your Dad, he will come around sooner or later," she told him.

"I'm more worried about how the boys will take the news," Darry said before falling silent.

"Kids are resilient, they will get over it. Especially when they finally get their own rooms," Ruth laughed standing up as the guys trouped in. "Now is as good a time as any. I'll be in the kitchen," she said.

10 minutes later, Darry watched Pony run to his room after he had broken the news to them. Soda seemed to take it well though.

"Sodapop, I need to do this. I have to get away from Dad," he told him.

"Did he do that to your face?" Soda asked sadly guessing that he had.

"Yes, he did," the older brother admitted that much.

"The other bruises that you've had, Dad caused them to, didn't he?" Soda wanted to know.

Darry nodded and tried to smile.

"Soda, promise me that you will still share a room with Ponyboy. Don't leave him alone at night," he said seriously.

"Okay, I promise, but you want to tell me why?" he wanted to know.

"All you need to know is don't do it," is all Darry would say.

"Well let's go see if we can make Pony understand why you have to go," Soda stood up and Darry followed him down the hall to the boy's room.

The little boy was lying on the bed, arm across his green eyes.

"Ponyboy, Darry has to move out; it's his time to go and live his life," Soda said sitting on the bed while Darry sat on the floor by them.

"We'll never get to see you," Pony mumbled.

"Yes, you will; I'll be around so much you will think I still live here," Darry said hoping he would be.

"Do you promise?" Pony asked leaning forward.

"I promise," Darry repeated. "Now let's do something fun," they ran outside.

Later before going to bed, the three brothers's sat on the steps enjoying the quiet evening.

"So tell me Little Buddy," Darry said using his nickname for Soda. "What's up with you and this chick you been hanging with?"

"We've been on two dates. Her name is Sandy; Evie hooked us up, and I really like her a lot," he replied.

"They were kissing, gross," Pony said making a face.

Darry shot a grin at Ponyboy. "You're time will come soon enough when it won't be yucky to be with girls," he said as he exchanged amused looks with Soda at Pony making gagging noises.

"Pony, Soda, time for bed," Ruth said from the doorway.

"All right Mama," the younger boys stood up and after hugging Darry, started to their room.

Pony stopped and turned to look at Darry.

"Will you check on me later?" he asked quietly so their Father wouldn't hear.

"You bet I will, no one will stop me," Darry said smiling at them.

"Come on Pone, I'll race you." Soda said as they took off with Ruth yelling at them not to run in the house. Darry stayed outside a little longer and then went to his room. He was restless and half an hour later ended up with Soda and Pony again.


	2. Moving

BROKEN TRUST

CHAPTER TWO

MOVING

The next day was bright and sunny. Tim called to tell Darry that he had the perfect place for them. There was a two story bedroom apartment and the rent was cheap. It was a good location too. The garage apartment by his place was available. Darry started to refuse, but one look at Darrel's angry eyes and he agreed. "Sure if it's no bother," he said into the phone. After hanging up, he didn't tell them right away. Instead Darry spent another day with Pony and Soda and then as evening wore down, he finally decided to tell them the next day. It was 11p.m. when Darry stood up, kissed Ruth on the cheek, said "goodnight," and headed to bed. Although he couldn't sleep; instead he lay awake thinking about his life, brothers and Delanie. She wanted to move away from Tulsa. Darry however, had no desire to leave the town he had grown up in. He sighed and closed his tired, burning eyes.

Soda, Pony and Ruth watched silently as Darry loaded his car and after giving each one a hug, he drove away. Darrel was not there and if the truth be known, he was probably out drinking. Looking back in the mirror, Darry saw his kid brothers looking forlorn and scared. Tim and Dally helped him unload the car and after he arrived. There was some thing so relaxing about being in Delanie's company. She had a calming effect on everybody. Darry was relaxed and looking forward to the next step in his life. After Dally and Tim left, the couple talked way into the night before staggering blurry-eyed to their respective rooms.

Since moving out a month ago, Darry tried to see more of his brothers; between work and classes it was hard, but he managed it.

According to the two boys, the old man was still very angry about Darry moving out and said it wouldn't last between him and Delanie.

Johnny noticed that Pony seemed unusually quiet jumping at loud noises. He also noticed that Soda seemed to have Pony with him all the time these days. Steve didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could say. Of course the gang had no way of knowing the truth that Soda was terrified of leaving the little boy at home without him. A few days ago Soda had went out with Steve, Pony was reading and didn't want to go so when Darrel came home in a dangerous mood, his youngest son was the perfect scapegoat. After sending his wife to the store, it didn't take long for the drunk, angry man to find a reason to whip Ponyboy. It took even less time to leave him a quivering, sobbing pain-filled mass on the floor for Soda to find when he came home. Soda helped his brother get cleaned up and held him all night. They both promised not to tell Darry about the incident.

At first Pony wouldn't tell Soda why and then he broke down and admitted it was because he didn't want to take Darry's room as his own. Soda pinky swore he wouldn't leave Pony at home again. So that was why he always tagged along.

Johnny mentioned it to Dally, who secretly watched when he was around the boys and even he had to admit that Pony was acting like a puppy that had been kicked once to often; so he told Darry.

The next time Darry was with Pony he tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't. Darry still went to his parent's house once a week for dinner. It was always a tense evening and Ruth usually invited the other greasers which helped make the night more bearable for her oldest son. Darry was all tensed up after the last dinner and it was no surprise that he had dreams and didn't sleep. Delanie tried to comfort him, but he sent her to bed so she could rest. During the long night he had decided not to go to the house as much. Once the decision had been made, he lay down and slept.

The next morning before work, Delanie tried to get Darry to talk to her.

"Darry, what are your nightmares about?" she asked as they drank coffee.

"Nothing," he lied knowing there was no way he could tell anyone especially Delanie.

"I just want to help. Dare, I don't like seeing you like this," she told him.

Darry gave her a small smile. "I'll be all right," he said as they went to work. After Delanie got home, she found a note from Darry; he was at Tim's. She sighed not really liking him going over there, however since Shepard was his best friend was his best friend there wasn't much she could do about it.

From Tim's Darry went to the park to see the boys, he helped them with homework before they played awhile. When his parents picked them up, Darrel tried to get him to spend the night, but he refused saying that he had to work early in the morning. It was another restless night, but all in all the week passed all too quickly.

Delanie and their boss Arianna were restocking shelves while Darry unloaded a truck. The phone rang and Arianna answered it.

"Darry, phone call," she told him.

"Thanks Ari, Hello?" he answered.

"Darry, you need to come home tonight. Your father is upset because you stay away so much," Ruth told him.

"Mom, I moved out. I shouldn't have to come back every night, I don't want to," he told her politely.

"I'm making a special dinner for your Dad's birthday and you are expected to be there," she informed him.

"I'm not coming Mom," he told her.

"You Dad deserves better than this from you," she told him bitterly.

"Mama, please," he begged her softly.

"Be here Darrel Shayne," Ruth ignored the pleading tone in her first born son's voice.

Darry hung up, but he was shaking and tears threatened to fall. He knew that he needed to be more like Dally and not let things get to him.

"Ari, I have to go," he told his boss. She nodded and he clocked out. "Will you tell Delanie that I went home?" Ari nodded again. Delaine was standing by the back door, but he didn't see her as he rushed out.

"Hey Ari, where did Darry go?" she asked.

"I guess he went home. He got a phone call that upset him," she said looking at her list of inventory. Even though things were starting to get a little rocky between them, mostly because Delanie couldn't convince Darry that she would stick around and that she did love him. Delanie knew that Darry was afraid she would leave him, but she didn't know how to prove to him that she wouldn't.

"I'd better call him," she said picking up the phone. She tried several times to reach her boyfriend and after getting no answer, Ari told her to go find him. She clocked out. "He doesn't need this," she muttered leaving.

Darry wondered around for hours. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want Delanie to know that he wasn't handling things very well and was drinking more than he should. Darry's greatest fear was one that he couldn't tell her. He was terrified that she would decide he was not worth her time, effort, or love. The memories were coming between the couple. The nightmares were common now even when Delanie stayed with him. She always held him and whispered her love, telling the trembling man that he was safe. Darry knew eventually Delanie would grow weary of it because he couldn't talk to her.

When he was to worn out to walk anymore, Darry went home to the apartment. There were 4 messages from his Mom and 3 from Delanie. Her sweet voice filled the room.

"Darry, are you home? I know you were troubled when you left. Why won't you let me help you? Superman, are you okay?" Darry smiled and let her voice wrap around him wishing it were her arms instead. Sliding down on the sofa, knowing he was alone, Darry let his tears fall. How could he explain what he was going through?

The phone kept ringing, but not wanting to talk to Ruth again Darry threw it across the room. Later he heard the key in the lock, the greaser had not moved in hours. Delanie came into the room and stopped when she saw Darry sitting there, tears still on his handsome face. Her heart melted because she knew something was going on with him. Everything seemed to go wrong when he proposed and she'd turned him down, but somehow the problem had been compounded when they went to his parent's house for Christmas. Delanie was willing to bet that Darry never had anyone to lean on; sure Dally and Tim were his best friends, but he would never show his feelings to them. She knelt by the couch and took his cold hands in hers.

I was so worried about you Darry," she told him softly.

"I'm fine Deenie," he replied in a clipped voice. She watched him, he was so precious to her and had no idea how much she hurt for him. When the phone rang again, Delanie moved to find it, but Darry stopped her.

"No let it ring," he said.

"Okay, whatever you want," she told him tenderly.

"I want…" his voice trailed off.

"What do you want honey?" she asked.

"I want this to be over. I want you to hold me," he confessed shakily.

"I can do that, come here," she reached for him. Darry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair; relaxing into her.

"What do you want to be over?" she wanted to know. He stiffened against her and she tightened her hold on him.

Delanie had talked to Tim and Dally enough to know some of what was running through his mind. The most important issue was that Darry was unsure of his place in her life. It hurt Delanie that on top of everything else Darry was going through, he actually felt unworthy of her love. Darry stood and picked Delanie up and sat back down holding her while she stroked his dark hair. After a while, he tried to pull back.

"No, I was so worried about you. Why didn't you answer the phone? Why did you leave work? I looked for you, where did you go?" she fired questions at him rapidly.

"I figured it was Mom and I didn't want to talk to her again. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone. Dennie, I just wondered around for a long time.

"Again? You talked to her at work, didn't you? That's why you were so upset, what did she want?" Delanie didn't care if she was being nosy.

"Mama called to tell me that I was expected to come home for a special dinner for my Father. I don't want to see him," he explained.

Delanie noticed that Darry referred to Darrel as Father when he spoke of him.

"If you don't want to go; then don't go," she said as if it were that simple.

"Mama was mad, I don't have a choice," he told her.

Knowing that no matter how much he wanted to stay home her boyfriend would go; she offered to go with him. "Want me to go with you?" she asked hoping her being there would help him. He nodded and Delanie wrapped her arms around Darry again.

"Dennie, I don't have the strength to fight anymore," he told her tiredly.

"I know honey, you can lean on me. I love you and what ever you need, I'll be here for you," she promised wondering what he was fighting.

"I'm scared," he admitted slowly because he was supposed to be a tough greaser. He shook his head.

"I can't help if you won't talk to me. Tell me please," she pleaded.

"I'm afraid you will decide I'm not good enough for you," he finally said looking at the floor.

"Look at me Darry, I know a lot is going on right now and you think that no one cares; that you are all alone, but the one thing you can trust in, the one thing that will always be here is my love for you. Always," she said again.

"I don't want to lose you Delanie, it would kill me," he said almost too quietly.

"You won't lose me Darry, you are everything I ever wanted or will ever need," she assured the greaser in her arms.

The phone rang again. "That's probably Tim, I was supposed to call after I found you," she picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey Tim," she said.

"Did you find Darry?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's okay," she told Tim.

"Have him call me later," he told her.

"I will bye," she hung up and turned to face her man again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked knowing he probably hadn't eaten all day.

"I guess," he replied so Delanie went to make dinner for them. "Let me call Mama and make sure it's all right for you to come with me," a few minutes later e joined her in the tiny kitchen.

"Mama said she would love to see you," he said not telling her that Ruth didn't want Delanie there and only agreed because he refused to come with out her.

"Darry, is everything all right? I get the feeling there is something more wrong than you are letting on," Delanie tried to get him to open up to her.

"Nothing is wrong Dennie," but because he refused to look her in the eyes, she knew he was lying to her once again.

_**I 'm not sure about this chappie, please let me know what you think. I might change it.**_


	3. It's Over

_**Here is Chappie three, I wasn't sure about posting it, but a good friend of mine told me that I should. So I am dedicating this to PM Curtis. You are a great friend thanks.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**It's over**_

The next few days were busy as Darry attended classes and went to work. He made time to see Soda, Pony and the gang; but not his parents. He was just getting home when all hell seemed to break lose.

As soon as Darry parked the car, he knew something was wrong. Tim had obviously been watching for him. He got out of the vehicle wondering what was going on.

Tim spoke breathlessly. "Soda is on the phone. He's crying almost hysterical. Delanie can't get him to stop enough to understand what's wrong." The guys raced across the yard, Darry's heart pounding with each step. He stalked up the porch and rushed into the house.

He heard Delanie trying to comfort Soda. "Soda," she said. "Here's Darry."

As she handed him the phone, he forced himself to calm down, "Soda, what is it? Buddy, stop crying I can't understand you," he waited a minute; then in a firm but gentle voice he said, "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad got into it, he left…when he came back, and he hurt Mom. Dad shoved Pony and hurt him too. We're scared," he said.

Darry felt white hot anger ran through him. "Where is Dad now? Is he still in the house?" He asked.

"No, Mom made him leave," Soda whispered brokenly.

"Where is Mom?" he wanted to know.

"In her room, Pony is in ours. She won't talk to us. We're scared," he said again his voice trembling.

"Soda, listen to me, I need you to a lock all the doors. Do not let Dad back in, I'm on my way," Darry said more calmly than he felt. He hung up knowing he had to get back home.

"What happened?" Tim asked concerned at the anger in Darry's eyes.

"Apparently my father got drunk and went crazy," he said with contempt.

"Oh no!" Delanie breathed out. "Are they hurt?" she wanted to know.

"Soda said Mom and Pony were, but he didn't say how badly," he told her.

Darry flew down the steps, racing to his car. He burned rubber as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to his parents house, the 10 Minute Drive seemed to take forever and once at the house, he put the car in park and jumped out so fast he almost tripped. Striding to the door, he jerked out his key. The click of the lock turning was painfully loud in the darkened, quiet kitchen.

"Said it?" He called softly.

Soda came into the kitchen followed by Ponyboy, and ran him to be held tightened in a death grip. The little boy was crying and shaking. Darry noticed Soda was pale and shaken also so he included him in their hug as well.

Darry soothed the children, promising them that they were safe. He finally set Pony down.

"Pony," he said. "Show me where he hurt you," there was a cut on his forehead and badly bruised arm.

"I fell against the door when he pushed me," Pony cried, shivering in Darry's arms. Darry exhaled in relief because neither injury needed medical attention.

"Soda, take Pony to your room and lock the door. I need to check on Mom," he said walking them to their room and then he shut the door behind him and continued down the short hallway to his parent's room.

Opening the door, he shut it quietly after he entered hearing a low sob, Darry turned to the bed. His mother was curled up in a ball, her arms protecting her bruised face.

"Mama, how bad did he hurt you?" Darry asked kneeling by the edge of the bed, but got no answer.

"I need to see what he did to you," he said.

"Don't touch me," she said when he reached for her. "Darry, I need you to get the boys out of here before Darrel comes back. He's so mad because you left. He was so irrational, talking nonsense," she told him.

"Mama, why do you let Dad hurt you like this?" Darry asked standing up.

"He's not a bad man, something went wrong. Darrel don't mean it," she said making excuses for him.

"Yes he does. Every hit, every word, he means it all," he told her.

"I'm not hurt much, I'll be fine and when he comes home you're Father will be in a better mood."

Darry looked at Ruth, her cheek was swollen and turning an ugly dark color.

"Are my boys all right?" Ruth asked shakily.

"They are fine, pretty shaken up though. Do you want me to send them in?" he asked.

"Yes, and then you need to take them and go," Ruth said sitting up and taking a deep breath. She hurt all over; Darry went to get his brothers. The two boys stopped at the doorway, scared of how they would find their beloved Mom.

"Come here Sodapop, Ponyboy," Ruth held her hand out to them trying to keep her voice soft.

Soda hugged her even as she pulled her baby to her. The child leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Daddy scared me," Pony said tearfully.

"I know sweetheart, Daddy didn't mean to," she told him.

"Then why did he?" Pony asked as she rubbed his back.

"I don't know," Ruth said before looking at Soda.  
"Sodapop, I need you to get some clothes together for you and Pony, enough for a few days at least. Darry is going to take you home with him," she said still holding her youngest son.

"Mama, we can't go without you," Soda told her.

"I need to stay here, I can calm Darrel down when he gets angry about you boys being gone," she said.

Rage burned inside Darry because he knew why his Father was so angry and if Ruth would face the truth, so would she.

"Please Mama, please," Pony begged clinging to her. When Soda chimed in, the Mother gave in.

"All right, but just for tonight," it took less than an hour to get bags packed and drive to Darry's apartment. After Soda and Pony were asleep, Darry and Ruth sat down to talk.

"Mom, why do you let Dad do this? I know this is not the first time he has hit you and he's hit me before. You can't let him start on Ponyboy. Mom, he's a baby, please don't let Dad do to Pony what he did to me," Darry pleaded.

"Darry, I know that Darrel was tough on you, but he felt that you needed discipline and for some reason you resent him for it," she said.

"You don't really think that. Yes, I resent him and if you want the truth, I hate him. Either you don't care or you chose not to see what he's been doing to me and the reason he is so angry now," Darry told her.

"He's my husband young man, and you're Father. I won't listen to you speak badly about him," Ruth snapped.

"Fine, I won't say anything bad about him, but you need to do something to protect pony and Soda because he will destroy them if he gets the chance to," Darry snapped back.

Delanie brought tea in for them and all the talking ended. After checking on her sons again, Ruth sat on the couch by Darry and Delanie trying to relax.

Ruth jumped when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Open this door," Darrel bellowed.

"Dad, just go home. Mama and the boys have had enough for tonight," Darry told him through the door.

"Not without my family. Boy, you better open this door before I break it down," he yelled.

"Darrel, please stop and go home," Ruth pleaded with him.

"Not without you," he repeated.

The commotion woke Soda and Pony up, who came into the living room wide-eyed.

"Ruth, you and the boys come out here now and we'll go home and forget this ever happened," Darrel told them.

Ruth looked at her 3 sons and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Soda was trying to soothe Pony, who was crying and rocking back and forth. She walked over and picked him up, then handed the distraught youngster to Darry and went to the door.

"Darrel, I'll come home with you, but the boys are staying here for a few days," she called through the wood.

"Fine, let's go," he said still angry, looking back once Ruth opened the door and shut it behind her.

Darry sat and held Ponyboy until he stopped trembling and then sent both kids back to bed. When the phone rang, he answered it. "Hello?"

"All this could have been avoided if you would have come home. You can keep the brats; but when I call you, you better get over here," Darrel said coldly.

"I told you no more," Darry said.

"It's not too late to try tough love on Ponyboy, but you can still stop it. Remember it's all up to you," Darrel said before hanging up. Darry listened to the dial tone, then brokenly heartedly hung up and went to bed knowing as his Father did that he would do whatever it took to keep Ponyboy safe.

A few days later Ruth picked the younger boys up and took them home. She didn't have much to say and seemed to be in a big hurry. The day before his Father's birthday, Darrel called his son.

"Hello?" Darry answered on his way to the kitchen.

"Darry, this dinner is important to your Mother," the elder Curtis told him.

"I'm not coming," he said forcefully.

"Didn't your Mother say that you could bring your little girlfriend? If you don't Ruth will wonder why, what am I supposed to tell her?" Darrel snarled the words through the phone.

"I don't care, why not tell her the truth," he suggested.

"If you don't show up, I guess Ponyboy will have to learn not to make me mad," he threatened.

"Dad, he's a baby. Don't hurt him like that," he said not caring that he was begging.

"Then I can count on you being here?" Darrel pressed. Darry was silent as he struggled to breathe. He had to protect his brothers.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he hung up before Darrel could answer. It was another long, sleepless night.

All too soon it was time to go. Unknown to anyone, Darrel arranged for his wife and youngest sons to visit a friend that night. Delanie noticed how quiet Darry was through out the drive to the house. He made small talk with his brothers, only sounding sincere when dealing with the boys. Dinner was quiet with a forced politeness in the air. When Darrel announced that Ruth, Pony and Soda were going on an overnight trip, the greaser was ghost white in the face.

"Are you sure Darrel? You know how I hate to leave you alone," Ruth said.

"I won't be alone, Darry will keep me company," he told her, his cold voice daring anyone to cross him.

Darry stood up. "Come on Ponyboy, I'll help you get ready," he said as soda followed them to the bedroom.

"Darry, we wish you came by more often. Dad is so different since you left, not so much with me, but with Pony," Soda said.

Darry sat on the bed and pulled Pony to him.  
"Tell me Little Colt," he murmured.

"He's whipped me a few times, but nothing bad. I'm fine," Pony told him sadly not telling him about the incident a few weeks ago.

"Does he leave marks on you?" he asked seeing the boys exchange a look.

"No, he don't leave marks," Pony said softly.

"Soda, what about you?" he wanted to know.

"Dad only whips Pony and when he's done he usually says he's sorry. Mama thinks Pony needs to listen more," Soda told him.

"Our Father is mad because I moved out. I'll take care of it," he promised.

"Boys, let's go," their Mother called.

"Have fun and I'll see you when you get back," Darry told them when they left. Delanie kissed him goodbye since Ruth was dropping her off at home on the way. Then silence filled the room.

Darrel wasted no time and for a few minutes Darry thought he was trapped in another nightmare. He watched his Father stalk up to him. The young man fought to keep the fear from his face as he stared at the man. He knew that it had been a mistake to come here. Darry wanted out as desperation filled him, but there was no way out of the horrors that his Dad had planned for him. Forcing himself to remain calm, Darry waited as Darrel towered over his oldest son. A sneer twisting his once loving face, he ripped the shirt off his back in one motion.

"No!" Darry shouted, his skin crawling from the vile touch from the man who was supposed to protect him. "Please don't."

Darry's head reeled from the blow as he struggled to get free. He managed to get loose, but Darrel grabbed him by the arm and jerked him closer and in the direction of the bedroom.

"Lay down boy," he ordered. Darry was stunned because he knew there was no way out of this and all the fight drained out of the teen. He would be used to slack his Father's lust again. A shiver ran through Darry as he tried to think of Delanie, his brothers, or anything except what was happening to his unwilling body. Finally it was over. Exhausted, bleeding and in pain, Darry crawled away; then shakily stood up. He needed to see Delanie, but the need to be clean was far more pressing. Darry knew that he couldn't let anyone see him like this.

Once out of the shower and dressed, Darry found his Father in the living room.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he whispered.

"I found out that your Mother had a one night stand and you are probably not mine," Darrel mumbled.

"What?" Darry was in shock. "You found out when I was 13 didn't you?" he asked quietly now seeing clearly why he was hated. Darry shoved Darrel against the wall.

"That was the last time you will ever touch me and if you even think of using Soda or Pony, I will make you sorry that you were born," he bit out.

"You don't tell me what to do boy," Darrel said.

Darry flicked his blade out and pressed it against the pale neck.

"I'm telling you that it's over," there was fear in his Father's eyes.

"Get out of my sight," Darrel snapped eyeing the knife in Darry's hand before the door slammed after he released the older man and went out the door.

Darry needed to be somewhere questions wouldn't be asked so half an hour later he quietly made his way to Tim Sheppard's. Once there he sat on the porch and tried to stop shaking.


	4. Chapter 3Part 2

_**Broken Trust**_

_**Chapter 3-Part 2**_

Darry had been setting on the porch for a long time when Curly walked outside and saw him.

"Hey Darry, are you okay?" he wanted to know.

Darry nodded not trusting himself to speak yet.

"You don't look it; do you want me to get Tim?" Curly asked and when Darry nodded again the younger greaser slipped into the house to get his brother.

Tim got up and walked silently to the porch, it was quiet and dark out. He saw at once how tore up his friend was.

"Darry, do you want to come in?" Tim asked.

"No, I don't want to be around anyone yet," Darry said and when Tim sat beside him, he jumped.

"Easy, I won't hurt you. Do you want to tell me what happened?" although he could probably guess it had something to do with Darrel.

"Not really," was the only reply he got.

After a while Tim stood up. "Come on, it's late and you look ready to drop; I'll take you home," he meant the apartment, but Darry thought he meant his Dad's.

"No! Can't I stay here? Tim, please," he begged not caring how he sounded.

"Of course buddy, you know that you're always welcome here. You can take my room and I'll crash on the couch," Tim told him watching Darry climb the stairs. Dally was in the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Delanie, its Dally….I'm at Tim's, Darry's here," he told her quietly.

"How is he?" she wanted to know.

"He's not doing to good; maybe you should come over," he said.

"All right, give me a few minutes," she told him getting up.

"Just come on it," Dally told her before hanging up.

No matter how tired he was, Darry was unable to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his Dad and what he did. Darry's dreams were tormented. The teen was frightened and heart-sick hearing his Dad's laughter and feeling the pain when he moved. Darry sat up with a jerk as terror enveloped him like the darkness. For a second Darry forgot where he was, forgot that he was safe.

"No!" he cried out as tears rained down his face, heart pounding Tim heard Darry scream and quickly ran upstairs with Curly close behind him.

"De-Delanie?" Darry stuttered.

"No, it's Tim, Darry," he said gently after Curly went back to his room.

"Oh God, Tim, it hurt so much; I can't take it anymore, I have to stop him," Darry mumbled.

"What hurts? Who do you have to stop?" Tim asked.

"It doesn't matter, I need Deenie," he said turning away.

Tim grabbed a hold of Darry's arm and forced him to look at him. "Who hurt you?" he demanded in a deadly tone.

"Dad," Darry whispered, not bothering to hide the bite marks he knew the tuff greaser could see. Tim was horrified as everything clicked in his mind and he wanted to kill the man for doing the unthinkable.

"Darry, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me Darrel didn't do what I'm thinking," Tim ordered praying he was wrong.

"I can't," he muttered dropping his head into his hands.

"How long has it been going on? Do you need a doctor?" Tim asked.

"No, I'm just a little sore," Darry replied.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Dally wanted to know.

"Ponyboy," Darry said in a hoarse voice.

"What are you talking about?" Dally now wanted to know.

"Dad said if I didn't do it, Ponyboy would have to. I had to go along with him, but tonight I told him never again," he told them.

"Damn, he would actually use the baby?" Tim thundered. "How long Darry?" he asked again.

"Five years, I was thirteen when it started. Pony was so little," Darry lay on the bed.

"Why don't you try to rest?" Tim said.

"What's going on here?" Delanie asked busting through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked her.

"I called her because I thought you might need her," Dally told him.

"Darry, are you okay?" Delanie asked pulling him to her.

"I am now," he snuggled into her embrace still feeling dirty and used.

"Dally and me will be back later. You can stay here if you want to," Tim told the silent couple.

Delanie shook her head. "Thanks, but I want to get him home. Ready Babe?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes," they walked to the car.

"I know that you are mad Delanie," Darry started.

"No, I'm not. Should I be? Just because my boyfriend goes to Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston when he's hurt instead of me is no reason to be upset," she fumed walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"I just needed to be somewhere safe," he said while she opened the door. Darry could tell she was mad, but he needed her tonight. Once inside Delanie sat on the couch and Darry sat in the chair. They seemed a million miles apart.

Clearing his throat he said, "Deenie, can I hold you?" his voice broke and she knew that was as close as e would get to admitting he was hurting.

"Of course," was her immediate response. Soon she was in his arms and he soaked in the warmth and love being in her arms always gave him. Both were content to stay like that, but finally Delanie noticed the time, she stood up and pulled Darry with her and then pushed the weary man toward his bedroom.

"No Delanie, I won't be able to sleep," he protested.

"You need to; I'll be there with you. You've been so tired looking lately. Please try for me," she coaxed him.

"All right," they lay down and Darry pretended to sleep.

Meanwhile Tim and Dally slipped unnoticed into the Curtis house. They found Darrel drinking a beer; he stood up when he saw the boys.

"What the hell do you hoods want? He's not here," the older man snapped at them.

"I know where he is and I also know what you've been doing. You're sick and it stops tonight," Tim spoke forcefully.

"You have no right to come in and tell me how to raise my kid," he said doubling over when Tim hit him in the stomach.

"You have no right to force yourself on Darry. My God, he's your son," Dally bit out before punching Darrel in the jaw.

"If you touch Darry again, I'll make you hurt a lot and if you go after Sodapop or Ponyboy, I'll kill you myself," Tim promised him.

After a few more kicks to the ribs, the two teens left him lying on the floor withering in pain.

Darry waited until Delanie fell asleep and slowly got up, careful not to wake her up. For the rest of the night, Darry paced the floor, drank coffee and took 2 more showers. 5AM found him sitting on the top steps drinking yet another cup of coffee. Delanie joined him around 5:30.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked him.

"I tried to, Dennie, but couldn't," he said.

"Oh Darry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know anymore," Darry replied leaning into her.


	5. The Accident

Broken Trust

Chapter Four

The Accident

The next few weeks were quiet; Darry saw his Mom and brother's, but not Darrel. The man had left his sons alone and the two youngest spent a lot of time at the apartment. Darry, Delanie and Tim had been hanging out when they heard the squeal of a car in the street.

"What the hell?" Tim said getting up to look out the window. "Darry, it's for you," he said.

They heard a door slam and footsteps on the porch, then a loud pounding on the door. Darry jumped up, throwing the door open, he saw Sodapop sobbing uncontrollably. Without a thought he reached for his shattered brother.

"Soda, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mom, Dad, wreck…Ponyboy hurt…boy's home," he mumbled in shock.

Darry glanced at Steve pulling Soda to him, holding the teen until his trembling stopped.

"Now tell me again Pepsi-Cola, slowly so I can understand you," he said softly. Seeing Soda was still to upset to talk he turned to Steve.

"There was an accident this evening. Your parents died, Pony was hurt and is in the emergence room, he wasn't awake when we left to get you. The gang is there and the fuzz said Soda and Pony might have to go to a boy's home," Steve said in one breath.

Delanie had been standing quietly on the porch. "Come on I'll drive," she told them. Darry sat in the car hugging Soda, feeling numb. Soon they pulled up at the hospital. Jumping out and running into the building, Darry saw the guys; but not Ponyboy. He took a deep breath and walked to the nurse's station.

"Can you tell me how Ponyboy is? He was in an accident tonight," he told her.

"The doctor will be out to tell you soon," she told him.

"I'm his brother, I need to see him," Darry told her.

"He's in room five," she said looking at her chart. "This way," she said getting up.

Pulling Soda with him, they followed her to a room in the back. Darry could hear Pony sobbing from the hallway. He was sitting on the cot fighting a doctor.

"How is he?" Darry demanded as he burst into the tiny room. A woman spun around and blocked the man from the terrified child.

"No, you can't come in here," she said to him.

"He's my brother, get out of my way," he replied.

"The state will be taking custody of both minor children. I'm Mrs. Warren, I'll be their caseworker," she informed him.

"No, they are not," Soda yelled at her.

Ponyboy fought to stand up and seeing his family he screamed," Darry, Sodapop."

"This is upsetting my client. Get out before you make it worse for him," Mrs. Warren shouted. Darry muscled his way in to the cot, grabbing his little brother.

"I'm here baby, everything will be fine," he soothed. Pony was crying and when Soda sat on the cot, Darry handed him over to the middle brother while he talked to the Doctor.

The child was shaking, his skin clammy as he clung to the other boy.

"Shh…" Soda gently rocked him. "It's okay honey, we're here now, you need to calm down and we'll go home soon," he promised. Hiccupping as his cries slowed, Pony nodded.

"She told me I couldn't go home because Mama and Daddy died in the wreck. Did they?" he whispered.

Darry came back in before Soda answered and the gang was with him. From the looks on their faces, pony guessed it was true.

"Hey boys, the doctors said that we could take Ponyboy home," he smiled at them.

Soda watched Darry try to be cheerful.

"What about the state?" he asked.

"There's a custody hearing in a week, until then you come home with me; ready to get out of here Little Man?" Pony nodded and held his arms out to be picked up. He was tired, scared, hurt and confused. The pain medicine was making him groggy and he wanted to feel safe and his big brother always made him feel that way.

"I'll get him Pepsi-Cola," Darry said picking him up.

"Are we going to your apartment or home?" Soda asked needing to be around familiar things.

"We're going home," Darry said as Pony's head lay on his shoulder. He thrust a piece of paper at Mrs. Warren. "This is where we'll be, you can have me arrested tomorrow for all I care, but tonight I'm taking the boys home tonight," he told her seriously. She stared at the 3 brothers and finally gave her consent because she didn't want to upset Ponyboy anymore. A few minutes later, they were on the way. Pony dozed in Darry's arms fighting the affects of the medicine and crying for his Mama.

After arriving at the house, Darry sat watching Soda and Pony sleeping. Soda's arm was around the younger boy much like every other night, but now you could see red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained faces. The life he had planned and wanted was now out of his grasp. Darry knew what was important now, his two little brothers. They needed him and he was going to be there for them, but first he needed to talk to Delanie he thought walking into the living room.

"How are they?" Steve asked sympathetically.

"Sleeping for now, you and Johnny can go in if you want to," he said knowing the guys would want to be close to their best friends. They left the room and Dally stood up.

"I'll be around if you need anything," he said from the door.

"That goes for me too," Two-Bit added following the greaser out the door.

"You want to keep them, don't you?" Delanie asked when they were alone.

"Yes, I do," Darry replied watching her closely.

"Where does this leave us? What about school?" she wanted to know.

"School doesn't seem all that important right now and why does it have to change anything between us?" he asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm ready for this," Delanie said softly.

"I'm not ready either, but I don't have a choice anymore," Darry said just as softly.

"Let's discuss this later, come here and let me hold you," she said so Darry moved into her arms.

"I don't want to lose you Deenie," he whispered.

"You won't lose me, but we need to let things settle down a bit. Ponyboy and Sodapop should be your first concern right now," she said.

"They are," he replied, hearing a noise from the darkened bedroom, he stood up.

"Mama," Ponyboy called from the bedroom, Darry met the sleepy child in the hall.

"You should be sleeping Little Man," he murmured.

"I dreamed Mama was dead, but it wasn't a dream was it?" he sobbed brokenly.

"No, it was real," Darry told him.

"Are you going to leave us too?" Pony asked rubbing his eyes.

"No baby, I'll always be here," Pony wrapped trembling little arms around his neck as Darry picked him up. He couldn't talk because he was grief-stricken as he held Pony close to him.

Soda heard his little brother cry and slowly sat up. Steve and Johnny were asleep on the floor. He got up and made his way into the living room where he sat on the couch and watched Pony cry in the shelter of Darry's strong arms wishing he could be there too. Somehow Darry knew what he needed because he shifted Pony until he was on one side so there was room for Soda to.

"Come here Pepsi," he said reaching a hand out. The boy didn't protest and went to them. His tired head rested on Darry's shoulder. The rest of the night and early morning was spent with both the younger boys either crying or sleeping n his arms. The gang was quiet and they all noticed that the oldest Curtis was the only one with dry eyes.

In the coming days, Darry was the rock that kept his family together. Over Delanie's strong objections he quit school, got a better job and moved back into the house. The funerals were hard, but Darry got them through it. Delaine stood by Darry and held his hand and when the tuff greaser broke down late at night she held him. When he had doubts about raising a 16 year old and an 8 year old, it was Delanie that reassured him that he could do it.

Darry made sure that his siblings were dressed appropriately for court the next week. Mrs. Warren was there her hair pulled back in bun; a severe look on her face. The state presented its case first. Mrs. Warren started by showing Darry's income and the neighborhood they lived in. The judge talked to the 2 boys separately and then to Darry and finally to their friends before making his decision.

"It's my ruling that 16 year old Sodapop Curtis be placed in the custody of Darrel Curtis Jr. It's also my decision that 8 year old Ponyboy Curtis be placed there as well. The state will make periodic visits to check on them, court is adjourned," he said.

"Your Honor, this is a mistake. Darrel is no more than a child himself, he can't support and take care of 2 kids," she protested loudly.

"I believe that he has the right to try. I refuse to split of the rest of this family. I strongly suggest that you help him instead of discouraging them. Good luck boys," the judge banged his gavel and it was over.

Once back at home the gang scattered so the 3 brothers could spend some time alone. Darry helped them get caught up on homework they'd missed, wrestled around with them, cooked dinner and when one or both cried, he held them. Darry kissed Ponyboy's head.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I would do anything to take your pain away," he said.

"Darry, would you read to me?" Pony asked so he started to read Charlottes Web and as he did Pony and Soda's eyes slowly closed. By the time the book ended, they were sound asleep. Darry stood at the door and watched then and a sense of peace washed over him. His prayers had been answered and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

He finally went to the kitchen and did the dishes; when done, he called Delanie.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Deenie," Darry said.

"I was hoping you would call," she told him.

"The kids are asleep," he told her. "We had a great day."

"That's good," she responded.

"I miss you," he said. "Can we do something together?" he asked her.

"I'll be right there," Delaine told him.

Delanie was at his door in 10 minutes, and when he opened his arms, she ran into them. After a long moment and a deep kiss, Darry led her into the living room.

"How are the boys?" she asked him.

"They are doing a lot better since we know that I can keep them," he told Delanie quietly. He touched her face gently, his blue eyes suddenly serious. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you just as much."

"We need to talk about the future, us and my brothers," Darry held Delanie's hand rubbing her fingers before meeting her concerned gaze.

"I've always loved you. Everyone knows that. I want a life with you. I want you to be a part of my family, the boys and I need you," he told her.

Her eyes filled with tears," Oh Darry, I want that to, but…." Her voice stopped.

His smile faltered and he braced himself for a blow he didn't want.

"You need to work through some things before we talk about us," Darry breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't a no. Delanie stayed for a few hours before going home. Darry ended up sleeping with Pony and Soda.


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to flow by and soon 3 months had passed. Darry noticed several changes in his life. The most important one was that Pony was always tense around him now. Delanie had been distant with him and Sodapop had quit school to get a job to help pay the bills. Pony was sitting in the wicker rocking chair on the porch with Johnny when Sodapop suggested a game of football. It was Darry, Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit against Soda, Steve and Dally.

"Darry," Two-Bit called and he turned and caught a pass that Two-Bit threw at him, then ran for the touch down, but Steve and Soda tackled him. In moments Johnny and Pony piled on top of them laughing and shouting. OF course Darry's team won and they went to sit on the steps, while Pony went to do homework. Soda fixed dinner and at 11:00 it was bedtime.

"Pony, you need to go to bed now," Darry could see the little boy was tired.

"Do I have to? I'm not sleepy," he protested.

"What's the matter Little Man?" Darry asked; Pony shrugged and sat by Soda not saying another word.

"Ponyboy, go to bed now!" he ordered because he was tired and not in the mood to fight with a cranky 8 year old. Soda glared at Darry and stood up when the child ran from the room.

"Gosh Darry, you don't have to yell at him all the time," he said going after Ponyboy. Pony was lying across the bed trying not to cry.

"Soda, why is he like that?" he asked when Soda sat down.

"Darry just worries more now Pony, he don't mean nothing by it," Soda said hoping pony believed him.

"He don't even try to understand me and I know that he don't love me," Pony moaned.

"That's not true, he does love you. Darry has trouble showing it, but he does love you," Soda told Pony over and over until the baby of the family drifted to sleep.

Darry needed someone to talk to, but knew that he couldn't leave so when the memories became too much to bear, he called Tim Shepard.

"Hello?" the greaser answered.

"Tim, can you come over?" he asked.

"Where are you?" he wanted to know.

"The house, can you come?" he asked again.

"I'll be right there," he listened a minute. "Hang on, I'll get Dally and we'll be right over," Tim hung up and looked at Curly. "Darry's in trouble, I'm going over. Dal, come one," Dally jumped in the car.

Darry was sitting on the porch and when the two greasers pulled up he was drinking coffee.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" Tim asked and when they didn't get an answer Dally took over.

"Darry, are you okay?" he wanted to know.

"No, I feel like getting drunk. Like maybe everything would go away," he told them. All three were silent thinking about Darry's recent bout with the bottle and how he kicked it.

"What's going on?" Tim wanted to know.

"I feel like I'm losing her and I don't know how to stop it," he reluctantly admitted.

"Talk to Delanie," Tim said while Dally was strangely quiet.

"I can't Tim, how am I supposed to tell her that I feel dirty?" he said quietly.

"Why do you feel like that? Does Delanie make you feel that way?" Dally asked.

"No! It's not her, it's me. I need a beer, will you stay with the boys?" he asked jumping off the porch.

Dally stopped his friend. "You don't want to do this Darry," he told him.

"Yes I do," he snapped jerking away.

"Is a few drinks worth losing your little brothers?" Dally asked.

"NO," was the answer and then "Will you stay?"

"Of course we both will," Dally assured him.

"Look Darry, something bad is going on with you. You have to hold on, they need you to be strong, you got to," Tim said.

"I know, I'll be fine," Darry promised.

"Let's go inside, I'll check on the boys," Dally told them after pushing Darry onto the couch. After he was sound asleep his best friends talked quietly in the kitchen. Soda stood in the hall and stared at his brother; a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Soda, Darry just has a lot on his mind. He will be okay though," Dally assured the teen before it was decided that Tim would talk to Delanie while Dally helped Darry. Before long the house was quiet as everyone settled in for a long night.

The next day Tim had a chance to talk to Delanie alone.

"Darry's hurting, he wants to start drinking again," Tim told her as they ate lunch.

She sighed. "Did he tell you to tell me that Timmy?" she asked.

"No, I decided to tell you," he said.

"I don't know how to help him. I've tried talking to Darry, I just feel like we are growing apart," she told him.

"Did he tell you what was bothering him?" Tim fiddled with his drink.

"Not really; something about protecting his brothers and getting hurt," she said.

Tim was silent a minute. "Lanie, Darry told me he feels dirty."

"He told you that? What was he talking about?" her voice rose as she got upset.

"I don't know, but he doesn't need to start drinking now," Tim said sadly.

"Tim, I can't stop Darry from drinking," she said.

"I know, but maybe you can give him a reason not to," he suggested.

"I'm trying, but he has to want it to," Delanie said finishing her soda.

"He does. I think Darry is really confused and needs us now," Tim said.

"I honestly don't know if I can do this anymore," she told him.

"If you can't tell him now; look I need to go," Tim told her standing up to go pay the bill.

"Bye Timmy," Delanie walked away.

As Delanie went about her day, she kept thinking back to their conversation. What was going on with her boyfriend? She couldn't convince him that she loved him and felt they were moving in different directions. It was now early evening, Delanie tried to leave work, but couldn't. When Tim sauntered in, it was almost closing time.

"Hey Lanie, we can't find Darry. I've been looking for a while, we're getting a little worried," he admitted. Delanie hurriedly got her things and followed him out. Before long the gang was divided up looking for the man. No one found him even though they scoured the east end.

Dally, Johnny, Soda, and Pony were still looking. Two-Bit went home and Steve had to go to work. Delanie decided to circle back to the Curtis house and found Darry on the porch. He'd been there awhile just thinking.

"Darry, oh Darry," she knelt by him. "Me and the guys have been looking all over for you," she said.

"I'm sorry," he told her as she caressed his face with her thumb.

"Don't be sorry. All that matters is that you are all right," Delanie told him.

"I wasn't drinking Deenie, but something is really wrong," he whispered when she stood up. She nodded and opened the door as he stood up too.

Once in the house Delanie took her jacket off. "Want something to drink?" she asked him.

"No," he sat on the couch, but slid to the floor.

"Darry!" Delanie crouched beside him. He looked at her.

"I'm so scared Deenie, I don't want to be weak anymore. Oh God, I can't do this," he cried out.

"Come here," Delanie pulled the crushed man into her arms. The couple sat there a long time until Darry pulled himself together.

"You are not weak because you hurt. That makes you human," she said wondering what was wrong. "What is it Darry? Will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Darry buried his face in her hair.

"Something happened," he whispered.

"What? With whom?" she asked quietly.

"Something bad happened Deenie," he repeated in a low voice.

She leaned her head against his, her heart breaking for him.

"It will be okay. We'll get through this," she turned his face to hers.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you because it's always there," Delanie said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want it to happen. He said that he would hurt the baby. I had to do it," he stammered.

"Who? Darry, tell me who you are talking about?" she demanded.

"Dad," he gasped out.

Delanie took a deep breath and braced herself for the answer she was sure that she didn't want.

"What did Darrel do?" she stroked his hair.

"I thought Dad's were supposed to protect their kids and not hurt them like that. Dad said it was my fault, I was 13 and I didn't want it to happen; but he said he would take Pony. I didn't have a choice," he told her.

"Oh honey," The anger in the young woman turned to shock.

"Please tell me that you understand why I let him do that to me," Darry begged.

"Of course I understand, you were protecting your brothers," she soothed swallowing her disgust.

"I couldn't tell anyone; I had to be Dad's play toy, but I hated him for it," he cried against her neck.

Delanie had seen Dally slip in with the boys. Soda was carrying Pony and they had all heard the confession and were in fact frozen in shock by the door.

"Don't tell my brothers, Dad was their hero; I don't want to take that away from them," she looked at the shattered siblings. Pony was shaking in Soda's arms; Soda's face was white and drawn.

"I don't think Darrel is as much their hero as you think he is," she pointed to the bedroom. They quietly slipped down the hall still unnoticed by their oldest brother.

Delanie leaned against the couch so she could cradle Darry completely to her. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted to hold him.

"Shh…honey, I'm right here. I'll hold you," she said soothingly.

"Hold me tight," he pleaded.

"As tight as you want, you will be okay," Delanie felt tears fill her eyes as she held him close and he finally broke down and cried. It was hours later that she pulled Darry to his feet and led him to his room. When he was lying down, she quickly went to check on his little brothers. Dally had stayed with them.

"Hey guys, you should be asleep," she said smoothing the blankets out.

"Is Darry okay?" Pony mumbled.

"We heard what Darry said; how could Dad do that?" Soda asked clearly confused.

"I don't know, but I want to get back to him. Go to sleep now," she told them.

"We will," they closed their eyes.

"I'll stay with them; you take care of Darry," Dally told her. Nodding Delanie closed the door behind her quietly as she left.

Taking her shoes off, she closed the door and climbed into bed, gathered Darry to her and settled down to hold him. Delanie dozed off and on always aware of the broken man sleeping beside her. His tears fell even in his sleep. Delanie's eyes burned with her own tears as she imagined the pain her boyfriend suffered as a child.

It was daylight and Delanie had been awake most of the night. Darry moved letting her know that he was awake, she kissed his head. "Good morning Darry," she said.

"Hi Deenie," he rubbed her arms looking down.

"I'm glad you told me Darry," she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I let it happen," he told her quietly sitting up.

"No Darry, you didn't ask for that to happen. Don't apologize to me. I think you were so brave because you were keeping your brothers safe," she told him massaging his back.

"I had to," he told her.

"I want to know something," she said.

"What?" Darry asked thinking here is comes.

"The day you went to Tim's after I left your house, Darrel did something didn't he?" she asked softly.

The young man was silent, her hand cupped his face. The face she loved.

"Please tell me," she pleaded evenly. Unable to say the words, Darry nodded his head. Delanie's thumb intercepted the tear that fell.

"Deenie, thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome Superman," she replied glancing at the clock. It was 8:30, Darry smiled at her. Although he had not given her any details Delanie now understood so much, like why he wanted to turn to the bottle and why he couldn't tell the truth until the pain almost tore him apart.

Once showered and dressed, Delanie headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast while Darry woke his brothers up.

"Pony, Soda, time to get up," he said shaking Soda's foot.

"Aw Darry," he mumbled.

"Go away," Pony said hiding his head under the pillows.

"Get up, you'll be late," he told them.

"We're up," they said sitting up.

"I want to talk to you in the kitchen," Darry said.

Since Delanie had told Darry that the boys had been there last night and heard him, he needed to talk to them. By the time everyone was ready, Delanie had the food on the table. As they ate, Darry thought about what he would say.

"I guess you heard me last night," he started when they were alone.

"Yeah, we did," Soda interrupted him.

"I'm not ready to talk about what happened yet. I…need more time," he said.

"Its okay, whenever you are ready; we'll be here," Soda assured him.

Darry nodded and hurried around getting ready for work. Soon the house was empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Mare, here's your Chappie Hope you like it.

As the days passed Darry again noticed that Delanie was pulling away from him. The others noticed it too, but wisely said nothing. The tension around the house was so thick that you could almost cut it. Darry and Pony fought most of the time leaving Soda to play peacemaker and comfort his youngest brother.

Delanie had stopped by one morning and they were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Darry, can I go to the movies tonight?" Pony asked quietly.

"No, it's a school night; you can go Friday," he told the child.

"But Darry…." Pony started only to be cut off.

"Pony, I said no now get your books and I'll drop you off," he said controlling his tone.

Delanie watched the exchange and then followed Ponyboy to his room.

"Pony," he turned to look at her and then ran into her open arms.

"Why does he hate me?" Pony asked softly.

"He doesn't hate you. Pony, Darry loves you so much," Delanie tried to tell the distraught young greaser.

Pony shook his head. "Darry used to, maybe what Daddy did made his love go away I mean because he hurt Darry instead of me. I bet he wished he could send me away," Pony cried against her shoulder.

"Pony, let's go," Darry bellowed from the living room. Grabbing his books, he wiped his eyes and ran into the room.

Soda watched his little brother noting that since their parent's death, Pony had been more withdrawn than usual especially from Darry. Something had to be done before they grew even further apart.

After dropping Pony at school, Darry and Delanie were quiet. When Darry pulled up at the apartment, Delanie looked at him as they got out.

"Can we talk Darry?" she asked walking inside.

"Of course," he told her sitting down.

"I know that we still have to talk about us and we will, but this is more important right now," she told him.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Ponyboy," she informed him knowing that his relationship with Pony was a sore spot with her boyfriend.

He stiffened beside her. "What about Pony?" he asked testily.

"When was the last time that you held him or the last time you told Pony that you loved him? I'd guess it was right after the funeral, that's a long time. He thinks you hate him," she whispered holding his hand.

"What? That's insane, pony knows that I love him," Darry thundered.

"No actually he doesn't. Pony is still a little boy who lost his parents and lives with the threat of losing the rest of his family daily. Don't you get it? All Pony see is you yelling at him and your cold attitude towards him. He asked me this morning of it was because you got hurt by Darrel. Darry, I know what it's like to grow up feeling unwanted and unloved; don't do that to your little brother," she finished sadly.

Darry looked at her. "Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asked sharply.

"I think that is where this is headed, but you can stop this," Delanie told him.

Darry sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight. Dennie, what about us?" he asked.

"Take care of Pony," was her only reply. "Do you have to work tonight?" She wanted to know.

"No, I have some things to do. Will I see you later?" she nodded, he kissed her and left.

The short drive to Shepard's was made in record time. Curly was on the porch.

"Is Tim around Curly?" Darry asked the teen.

"He's out back," Curly told him.

Darry walked around the house with his hands in his pockets looking defeated.

"Hey Tim," he said.

"Hey Darry," they shook hands.

After an awkward silence Tim spoke up. "You said this had been going on since you were 13, why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Dad took everything from me. My innocence, my trust, everything I had. When I said I would tell Mom, he threatened Ponyboy. Pony is a special child, there is no way in hell he would have survived that ordeal. Every time he took me, I told myself it was for my little brother. I don't miss the bastard one bit," he finished disgust in his voice.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here buddy," Tim offered.

Darry laughed loudly.

"What is it?" Tim wanted to know.

"The first time, I fought him until he said Pony would be easier to hold on to. After Dad was done, he said it was up to me to keep the baby safe. I sat up all night holding him and Soda so afraid that Dad would try something and now he thinks I hate him," Darry made a fist and hit his hand.

"Deep down he don't. You need to talk to him and show it a little more," the two men talked a little more before Darry went on his way. He had one more stop to make since it was early and Steve was still in school leaving Soda at the station alone. Getting back in his car, Darry was shaking. He drove to the DX and after taking a few calming breaths, he parked the car and got out wondering if he really wanted the answers to the questions he had and knowing that he needed to hear them, he forced his feet to move.

"Hey Dare, what's up?" Soda asked with a grin when he walked in.

"I wanted to talk to you," he explained.

"What do you want to talk about?" Soda asked worriedly.

"Pony," Darry stuck his hands in his jeans. Soda gave him a curious look as a customer came in. When the brothers were alone again he smiled, trying to ease the oldest one's discomfort.

"Soda, I know that Pony talks to you," Darry said not sure he would tell him anything.

"Yes, he does; what do you want to know?" Soda asked his sibling gently.

"Does Pony really believe I don't…" he stopped.

"Love him," the other boy finished for him. Darry nodded, breathing hard.

"Actually he does. Pony was awake most of the night after you yelled at him. He don't understand the reason you changed toward him. I tried to explain it to him, but he still thinks that he is a burden you don't want," Soda told him the truth wishing he didn't have to, but also wanting to help his family.

"How could I have let this happen? You know it's not true don't you Sodapop?" he asked.

"Mostly Darry, honestly it's hard to tell sometimes. Ponyboy is almost scared of you. He told me that you used to make him feel so safe and he cried when he said you don't even hug him anymore," Soda said sadly.

"I love him, but it's hard being a parent. Things get hectic and stuff happens," Darry said.

"Darry, Pony is only 8, he's still a little kid, still young enough to believe that his big brother can fix anything. He said something the other day that broke my heart," Soda whispered softly.

"What?" Darry asked hoarsely.

"Pony told me that he was glad I was here because with mom and Dad gone, he wouldn't be loved."

"That's not true, I love that little boy," Darry snapped and then hung his head.

"Ponyboy's the one you need to convince, not me," Soda wrapped an arm around Darry's shoulder.

"I'll talk to Pony and fix this," Darry promised soda wiping his eyes as a car pulled up, they quickly said good bye and Darry headed home.

While waiting on school to let out, Darry cleaned house, got dinner started and read the paper. He thought about what Delanie had said. There was more to being a guardian than just the physical needs; he needed to think about Pony's emotional needs too. Darry realized that he missed the closeness between him and his little brother and vowed to do better by Ponyboy.

Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit sat on the steps. The truck was in the driveway so they knew that Darry was home, when the door opened Pony jumped up.

"I'll talk to you later Johnny," he mumbled going in the house. Two-Bit stood and pulled Johnny up with him, looking at the older man he said. "Come on Johnnycakes, let's go find Ole' Dally," he said walking away.

Darry closed the door and turned to find Pony on the sofa. He sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"How was your day?" he asked the child.

"All right I guess," Pony replied.

"Mine was a little rough," Pony looked at Darry through wide, emerald eyes. "Do you think maybe I could get a hug?" he asked holding out his arms. A second later he felt small arms encircle his neck, but when Pony tried to pull away, Darry held him tighter. When he was back on the couch, Pony asked what was wrong.

"I found out some things today that hurt me," Darry told the youngster.

"What?" Pony was almost afraid to ask and instead of answering Darry asked a question of his own.

"Why do you think I came back to take care of you and Soda?" he wanted to know.

"Because you love Sodapop," Pony tearfully retorted, sadness in his voice.

Darry was quiet a long time searching for the words to say what he needed to say. It should have been easy, but it wasn't. Darry knew he would lose a lot more than his pride if Pony continued to believe this. In the end, he decided to just say it.

"You do know that I love you too, don't you?" he asked. Pony had never seen him so choked up. Darry glanced away trying to get control of himself. Pony gave him the time he needed before looking at him eye to eye and told him something.

"I'm a burden you don't need. Darry, you don't have to love me, but please don't send me away from Sodapop; I couldn't make it," he pleaded.

"Pony, I'll admit that I wasn't ready for this, but I wouldn't have let you go for anything," Darry admitted.

"I have homework," Pony mumbled.

"Homework can wait, we can't," Darry said surprising pony and he stared at the floor.

"Look at me baby," Darry requested softly. When he did Darry continued. "I love you both and I would never send you away. I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way," Pony let out a strangled cry.

"What's wrong Pony?" the older brother asked his voice filled with concern.

"Everything is different now," he cried.

"I know it is. Pony, life is change, nothing ever stays the same. Little Man, we need to get used to things now because our relationship is changing. I have to find a balance between being your guardian and being your big brother. I can't lose you now, it would kill me," he said seriously.

"If everything changes then how can you say that you will always love us?" Pony questioned Darry.

"Because you are my brothers, my love for you will always be there. Little Man, it's a bond that can't be broken, I won't let it," Darry saw the faint hope in the eyes that watched him. "I swear pony," he promised.

The little boy leaned against the couch and yawned. Knowing that he hadn't been sleeping well, Darry sat down and pulled Pony close so he was lying across his lap, head resting on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up in a bit," Darry told him.

"Want me to go to my room?" Pony asked blinking sleepily at him.

"Do you want to?" Darry asked settling more comfortably into the cushions.

"No, I like it here," Pony felt Darry stroking his hair and snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry Daddy hurt you," he whispered.

Darry drew in a deep breath. "Its okay baby, you didn't do anything wrong," Soon Ponyboy and Darry were sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Soda and the gang came in they were quite shocked to see Darry stretched out on the couch, Pony lying on his side, both sleeping soundly. Soda quietly fixed dinner before waking them up. During the meal, Two-Bit kept up a steady stream of jokes. Later after Pony was in bed, Darry and Soda talked.

"Dare, why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you?" Soda asked quietly.

Silence took over when Darry tried to answer several times, but his voice wouldn't work. When he finally formed the words they were spoken with pain.

"I'm your big brother, it's my right to protect you and that's what I did," he said.

"Why?" Soda managed through tears.

"So neither of you would have to stay awake all night terrified Dad would change his mind, you would never have to wonder what you did to deserve that kind of pain, never have to bite your lip until it bled to stop the cries. I did what I had to do," he explained keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, but at what cost to you?" Soda asked.

"Soda, I would do it all again, but I don't really want to talk about this anymore. It rips me to pieces when I think of how easily Dad could have done that….to one of you. It's over and done with, let it go," he said huskily.

Soda watched Darry and looked over at Pony sleeping safe and sound because of him. "Okay," he finally agreed. Pony turned over. "Darry," he called.

"Yeah, Ponyboy," he answered tiredly.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you," Pony mumbled half asleep.

"I know, I love you too Little Man," Darry said standing up.

"Don't leave me," the youngest Curtis pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it baby," Darry lay on one side of the little boy while Soda pulled him close on the other. Darry rubbed his back and finally all three brothers slept.

Darry had dropped Soda off at the station on his way to work. Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny walked Pony to the grade school before going to the high school. The phone call that Darry got at Work Monday morning was out of the blue, because when Pony left the house to go to school, he was fine. Now he was sick. After telling the school nurse he was on his way and getting the rest of the day off, Darry drove to get his brother.

He parked the car and headed into the elementary to find Pony lying on the settee in the nurse's office. He rushed in and knelt by him.

"Hey Little One, are you okay?" he asked gently noting Ponyboy's pale, sweaty face.

Pony coughed. "I don't feel good, I want Mama," he wheezed out, coughing again.

"Mr. Curtis," the nurse called him. "He's been running a fever and threw up twice. It's probably the flu; several other children have gone home sick also. Take him home; give him plenty of juice, soup and rest. Kids usually get over these things pretty quick. If you have any questions, you can call me," she told him.

"Thank you, I'm sure Pony will be fine," Darry picked up his backpack and laid an arm across Pony's small shoulders. They walked out of the building, it was 11:30 and for a change warm.

"Want to stop by and see Soda before we head home?" Darry asked since he needed gas and 7-up anyway.

"Can we?" Pony muttered stumbling a little, but Darry's big hand steadied him as they made their way to the parking lot. Once in the car, Pony slid over to the middle of the seat, dozing in and out as Darry fastened his seat belt. The little boy leaned against him while he drove. Pulling up at the gas station, Darry saw Steve and Two-Bit joking with Soda. After parking in the shade, he felt Pony's head and frowned to find it overly warm. Easing Pony's head against the seat, he got out and quietly shut the door behind him. Soda's face lit up at the sight of his brother when he walked into the station.

"Darry, I thought you were at work," he said.

"I left early because Pony was ill," Darry told him.

Soda's eyebrows shot up. "Where is he?"

"He's in the car. I wanted to get him some 7-up and Pony wanted to see you, but he fell asleep on the way over here," he explained.

"No, he's not," Two-Bit said as the child slipped through the door to Sodapop.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Soda asked holding the warm little body close to him. Pony rested his head against Soda's shoulder and didn't answer. Steve rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette.

After grabbing several cans of 7-up, Darry set them on the counter but when Soda tried to stand up, Pony refused to let go so he could.

"I need to ring these up so you can go home and rest," he told Pony grinning at him.

"No, you come too," Pony said sniffling.

"Soda, I'll do it while you take the kid to the car," Steve told him. Two-Bit ad to go back to school, but Steve started the afternoon shift. Soda stood and picked Ponyboy up, who wrapped arms and legs around him and they went to the car.

"Soda, you come home too," Pony begged him.

"I can't Ponyboy; you know that I have to work. I'll be home in a few hours. Darry will be there and I'm sure that Johnny will show up," Soda said in an attempt to keep the younger greaser calm. Pony kept crying so Soda cuddled him on his lap in the front seat.

Darry opened the trunk and set the bags inside. He stared at the scene before him then he slid into the driver's seat as Soda lifted Pony off his lap and fastened his seat belt.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said softly.

Pony nodded, but his sad gaze kept staring at his middle brother. "Bye Sodapop," a tear fell from his green eyes and Pony reached for him. On instinct Soda held out his arms, but Steve yelled for him.

"I have to go honey," he said walking away.

"Soda," Pony cried again as Darry put the car into gear and drove off.

By the time they reached the house, Pony was sobbing. He started retching and was sick in the yard.

When he was done, Darry carried Pony into the house and took him to the bedroom before he went to put the groceries away. Dally and Johnny came on, letting the door slam behind them.

"How's the kid?" Dally asked. "We stopped by the DX and Soda said he was sick."

"Yeah, it's probably the flu. I need to go check on him," Darry tiptoed to the door and peeked in to see the little boy sleeping so he went back to the living room to talk to the other guys.

Around noon Darry fixed some soup and went in to wake his little brother.

"Pony," he gently touched the back of his hand to the sweaty forehead. It was hot to the touch. "Ponyboy," he called.

Pony opened his eyes and quickly shut them again.

"Pony, come on wake up. Come on," Darry sat on the edge of the bed and helped him set up. I want you to try and eat some soup," he said looking at the boy.

"I don't think I can right now. My belly feels dizzy," Pony told Darry, his small face pale.

"Do you want to come into the living room? You can rest on the couch while you drink your juice." Darry coaxed him.

Pony shook his head and lay back down.

"Don't go back to sleep yet, you need to take something for your fever," Darry told him standing up.

Walking into the kitchen Darry poured orange juice in a glass and swore after looking in the cabinet.

"What's up man?" Dally asked standing in the doorway.

"We're out of fever medicine. Dal, would you run to the store and get some?" he asked. "I don't want to leave Pony," he said picking up the glass.

"Sure, come on Johnny," Dally agreed. "We'll be back in twenty minutes," he said grabbing Darry's keys and slamming the door once again. He was soon back with the requested medicine and this time the gang was with him.

Soda managed to get Ponyboy to eat a few bites of soup before he curled up on the couch beside him. Steve turned the radio on making Pony jump. Soda quickly stood and turned it down.

"Steve, Pony is trying to rest," he admonished before sitting back down.

"Why can't he go to his room?" Steve snapped.

"Chill out buddy, the kid doesn't feel good," Two-Bit told him.

"Oh well whatever. Soda, are we going to play cards or are you going to sit there all night?" Steve burst out.

Soda looked at his friend, and then Pony, the little boy was dosing now his head resting on Soda's leg.

"We're going to play cards. Gosh Stevie, what is wrong with you?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong," he said dealing the cards watching while Soda slowly stood up and placed a pillow under Pony's head before sitting at the table.

Dally and Two-Bit joined them. Darry was cleaning up the kitchen and Johnny was watching the guys play poker. Suddenly Pony shot up coughing and ran outside where he was sick in the bushes. Soda threw his cards down and rushed to the porch. He stood by Pony rubbing his back.

"Easy honey, it will pass," Soda murmured softly. When the heaving was over, Two-Bit handed him a glass of water to rinse his mouth out, then he leaned against his middle brother.

"Soda, man, come on already. You cancelled your date for this? That was so dumb," Steve called from the living room. Pony's eyes shot open and he jerked away. Green eyes searched the dimly lit area for Darry. When he found his other sibling, Pony pushed away from Soda and walked over to him on shaky legs.

"D-D-arry, I want Mama," the child sobbed. Darry crushed the boy to him while the others looked on helplessly. Steve had even joined them.

"I know you do Little One, we all do, but you still have Soda and me. We'll take care of you. Soda, why don't you take Ponyboy in the house and help him wash up before he lays back down?" Darry said an angry gleam in his icy blue eyes.

Darry waited until the door closed before turning to Steve.

"What is your problem?" he asked making sure to keep his voice low.

Steve didn't want to fight with Darry. "I don't have a problem," he replied.

"Keep your snide comments to yourself. I almost broke your jaw once, I won't hesitate to do it again if I need to," Darry told him coldly.

20 minutes later Soda came back and sat by Johnny on the floor.

"He's finally sleeping," then he looked at his best friend. "Steve, why do you say stuff like that? I wanted to be here take care of Pony. Sandy understood that and I hoped you would to. If you're mad at me, leave him out of it," Soda said evenly.

"Of course I'm not mad, but it seems like you never want to do anything unless Pony tags along," Steve remarked, jealously twisting his handsome face. Darry got up to check on Pony. Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny went to leaving the buddies alone to talk.

"Stevie, we just lost our parents, we have to stick together and I need to help Darry keep our family together," he explained. Staring into Soda's chocolate, brown eyes Steve let go of his anger. When the guys returned from the bedroom, they were once again playing cards.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter to my story. I'm sorry that some people didn't like it. Yes the characters maybe OOC, but it's my story and this is how it came out. That is what fan fiction is right? How the author sees the story. I didn't write it to please everyone, I wrote it for me. So read it or not, don't matter to me. For those of you, who read it, enjoy.

Suddenly Two-Bit thought of something. "Darry, who's going to watch Pony tomorrow?" he asked looking around the room.

"I don't know yet," the older man said knowing that he couldn't take the day off. "Soda, can you stay home?" he asked hopefully.

"I doubt that my boss will give me the day off," the teen replied sadly. He wanted to be home with his brother.

Dally spoke up. "Relax Darry, Johnny and I will keep an eye on the kid," he offered.

"Are you sure Dal? Dealing with a sick child is not easy," Soda told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry I can handle one little boy," he said smugly.

"All right," Darry agreed before giving Pony his last dose of medicine and heading to bed himself. The medicine helped him sleep, but he was still running a fever the next day.

Darry explained how much and how often Pony was to take his medication.

"Make sure that he drinks plenty of fluids, but no chocolate milk. There's soup in the kitchen if he can eat it. The number where you can reach me is by the phone," Darry said nervously leaving his baby brother in Dally's hands. He dropped Soda off at the station on his way to work.

The first couple of hours went well. Pony slept most of the time and was okay when Darry called on his lunch break to check on him. Dally and Johnny was deep in a poker game when a low cry drifted in from the bedroom. They threw their cards down and raced down the short hall to the boy's room. Opening the door, they saw that Pony had been sick and was attempting to clean the bed up. He stopped and his small face got even whiter if possible, then turned and bolted out of the room retching. Dally quickly followed while Johnny stripped the soiled sheets off and remade the bed. Dally knelt beside Pony as he was sick. When the little boy sagged against him, Dally picked him up gasping at the heat that was radiating from his body. He knew they had to get that temperature down now! Calling for Johnny, he wished one of the other brothers were home.

"Here take him for a second," he said when the quiet greaser came into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Pony needs a cool bath to bring that fever down. I'll run the water and go call the guys, you stay with him," Dally said adjusting the water before going to the kitchen and picking up the phone. First he called the construction site, but had to leave a message for Darry to come home as soon as possible. Next he called Soda. The phone ringing shattered the silence at the DX and made Steve and Soda both jump. "Hello?" Steve answered since he was closer.

"Steve?" Dally said swiftly.

"Yeah, Dally, what's up?" he wanted to know seeing Soda's eyes widen at the name.

"I need to talk to Sodapop," he said keeping his voice low.

Soda grabbed the phone away. "Dal, what's wrong?" he asked noisily.

"It's Pony, his fever spiked. I called Darry, but they don't know when he will get the message," he said.

"Where is Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

"Johnny and I are going to give him a bath; he's been throwing up too. Probably because of the fever," Dally told him.

"All right, I'm coming home now," Soda said urgently.

"Soda, you can't leave yet. The boss said he would fire you if you took off again. Look you only have an hour and 45 minutes left," Steve reminded Soda as his face fell again.

"Tell Pony I'll be home soon," he said before hanging up.

Dally sighed and went back into the bathroom to find Johnny struggling to get Pony in the water. Shaking his blond head, he went to Darry's room and found some shorts to put on.

"Hang on a minute Johnny," he said from the doorway and then he proceeded to step into the tepid water. After setting down, he reached for the hot child.

"Come here Pony," Johnny lowered him into Dally's lap. His weary head rested on the tuff greaser's shoulder.

"I want out," Pony muttered struggling to get out before he was sick in the trash can Johnny held under his head.

"Shhh…you'll feel better when that fever breaks. Just relax and I'll take care of you until Darry gets here," Dally's usually gruff voice was soft and low.

By the time Darry made it back, Dally had pony out, dressed in sweats, wrapped in a blanket tucked safely in bed.

"Hey Dal, how is he?" Darry asked striding into the room.

"He's resting now. I had to give him a bath because his fever spiked. He's a lot cooler now. Pony drunk almost all his juice so I'll bring some by later, he managed to keep down a cup of chicken broth and has been asleep about 45 minutes. I'm going to head out now. Johnny you coming?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here," Johnny told him.

Darry let Pony sleep until it was time for his next dose of medicine.

"Pony, sit up baby. You need to take this for me," Darry helped Ponyboy sit up and smiled when he obediently swallowed the pills and juice. "Take small sips so you don't get sick again," Darry said softly watching him and after a few more sips, Pony laid back down.

When Soda and Steve tramped in, Pony was sleeping again. Soda went to check on him, making sure that he was covered up, but didn't wake him. The gang quietly ate dinner before Soda went to pick Sandy up. They had a double date with Steve and Evie. However when Sandy heard that Pony was still ill she insisted on going to see him, leaving the other couple at the movie house. They ended up spending the evening at the house. Darry was short tempered because he'd tried to call Delanie and only got the answering machine or her brother which in his opinion was just as bad. For some reason he got the feeling that she was avoiding him; not that Darry could blame her, but if it was over why couldn't she just come out and tell him?

Pony seemed to perk up when Soda and Sandy came by. Sandy spent most of the night reading to the child and cuddling him on her lap. After he fell asleep in her arms, she looked at her boyfriend.

"He's asleep Soda, maybe you should lay him down so he can rest better," she said quietly. He gently picked his baby brother up and went into the bedroom.

"Darry, is it all right if I fix Pony something?" Sandy asked the oldest Curtis.

"Sure, I guess," he gave his permission.

"Mom always fixes it for us when we are sick. My little brother loves it," she said quickly.

Soda joined then ad was informed by Sandy that she needed to run to the store so Darry gave him the keys and sat down to read the paper. Shopping didn't take long and Sandy was soon in the kitchen cooking. Steve had shown up at some point and was mad at Soda for leaving them. When Pony got up, Sandy had a rich chicken noodle soup ready.

"The kid won't eat that. They've been trying to get him to eat for three days, you're wasting your time," Steve told her.

"It's my time to waste," she wasn't bothered by his rude comments and took a bowl to the bedroom.

"Pony, you'll feel better if you get something in your stomach. Try a little of this," Sandy coaxed him. "Just a few bites, then if you can't eat anymore, we'll take it away," she promised when he looked about to protest.

Nodding the eight year old picked up the spoon and tasted the rich broth. After a couple of spoonfuls, he slowly finished the whole bowl; to the delight of his brothers.

Sandy and Soda cleaned the kitchen before he ran her home.

"I made enough for three days," she told Darry.

"Thank you Sandy, Pony hasn't been able to eat much lately; he certainly seemed to enjoy your soup," Darry told her.

"You're welcome," she told him from the door. Soda didn't stay long at her house because he wanted to get home. The gang stayed a few hours and then either went to bed or home. It was a quiet night since Pony slept without any problems. His temperature was almost back to normal the next morning, but Darry kept him home just in case.

Darry was doing the dishes when he noticed Pony sitting cross-legged in his chair.

"Good morning little one, do you feel better today?" he asked smiling at the child.

"Yes, can I have some soup?" he asked quietly.

"Let me heat it up," he said happy that Pony was hungry again. A few minutes later he set the bowl on the table and called Pony to the kitchen. Darry sat with him as he ate.

"You have another Dr. Appointment today Pony," he told him. Darry had taken the little boy to the doctor when he first got sick and the follow-up visit was to make sure he was okay. Pony groaned, but went to get ready when he was done with lunch. Darry promised they could go to the park if he was good.

An hour later, Pony was given a clean bill of health and Darry pulled in at the local park. They got out and walked over to the swings.

"Darry, will you swing with me?" Pony asked. Darry sat on the swing and lifted Pony onto his lap before starting to move.

"I didn't know that you would be here Darry," Delanie said watching as her boyfriend played with his little brother.

"I'm sure you didn't or you wouldn't be here," he brought the swing to a stand still. "Go play on the jungle gym, I'll be there shortly," Darry said standing up and setting Pony on his feet.

Pony looked at him. "Go on little one, I'll be right there," he promised.

After the little boy was out of earshot he turned to Delanie, arms over his chest.

"I'm surprised that you even stopped Delanie, the way you've been avoiding me," he said in an accusing tone.

"I just thought you needed to concentrate on your family instead of me," she said quietly.

"That's the first thing that you've said that's made sense to me in a long time," Darry said keeping an eye on Ponyboy.

"Why isn't he in school?" she asked.

"Pony's been sick, which you would know if you bothered to return my calls. He had to see the Doctor today. In fact I'd better get him home," Darry hesitated a minute. "When you decide you are through running and want to talk about us; you know where I am," he told her before calling Pony.

"Come on Ponyboy; time to go home," he said as Pony ran up to them.

"Aw Darry," Pony whined, sitting in the grass.

"We'll stop by and see Sodapop," Darry assured him.

"Yeah," he jumped up taking his oldest brother's hand.

"Pony, I'm glad you're feeling better," Delanie said walking off.

Darry noticed that Pony had a puzzled look on his face and at the DX, the little boy pulled Soda away to talk to him alone. He heard Soda tell Pony to ask him about whatever was bothering him. After a few more minutes, they left to head home.


End file.
